The Administrative Core is designed to encourage scientific interchange, provide scientific oversight and coordinate the day-to-day administrative, financial and secretarial operations of the program. Its goals are: AIM # 1: To coordinate and foster scientific exchange amongst projects and investigators within the PPG and between PPG members and other interested parties in the University of Pittsburgh Research Community. AIM # 2: To provide scientific oversight to the PPG. AIM # 3: To provide administrative,